Demon Hunter Dante
by cloud8745
Summary: This is a anime i created. The Agreement between heaven and hell is about to be broken. in season 1 of demon hunter dante mammon son of the devil appears on earth. this has nothing to do with devil may cry.and it does not star that dante. This is my dante
1. Chapter 1: Awakening Of The Beast

Demon Hunter Dante

Chapter 1- Awakening Of The Beast

This is Aya reporting for the cannel 5 news. I am at the Tokyo tower were strange things are happening. There have been reports of strange noise's coming from inside the tower and below the tower. The police are investigating now and…wait did you hear that!

(Screams could be heard from inside the tower)

Something is happening…who are you! Stay away from me! (Screams)

(Transmition was lost)

(Somewhere in a old building)

Dante- So what have we got here Isabel.

Isabel- It's a class D demonic spirit.

Dante- D? Hell that's it!

Isabel- Yes but what I don't get is how something of such a low class is causing so much trouble…

Dante- Who cares. Can I go kill it now ive been itching for some action.

Isabel- Yes but try not to kill the kid. It is possessed.

Dante- I'm not making any promises.

Isabel- If I get any new info ill communicate with you through the communicator on your wrist okay.

Dante- Ya whatever. See ya Isabel.

(Dante gets on his motorcycle and begins to drive to the Tokyo tower. He arrives within minutes)

Dante- Isabel were is it?

Isabel- Its on the roof…be careful and don't waste "it" on it no matter how bad you want to. Use only your guns or your sword.

Dante- Like I said earlier im not making any promises. Dante out.

(Dante finds the reporters bloody corpse ripped to shreds.)

Dante- Poor bastard.

(Dante walks inside with his guns in both of his hands. He stares in disbelief as at least 30 bodies or what were the body's of the police that were here)

Dante- A class D did this….impressive.

(Dante gets into the elevator and rides it to the roof. The elevator opens. Dante walks onto the roof. A few feet in front of him was the demon inside a 18 year olds body. It was feasting on a pile of hearts and other body parts.)

Dante- Does that taste good bitch!

(It looks at Dante and growls. It slowly began moving towards him.)

Dante- The price for coming into this world is death. You fool.

(Dante pulls out his guns again)

Dante- Die!

(Dante fires 6 rounds of bullets. They miss the demon. The demon jumps into the air and begins to fall towards Dante with its claws pointing at him. Dante dodged out of the way.)

Dante- (Smiles) I was to not use this but you pissed me off. You made me waste my bullets.

(The demon runs at Dante)

Dante- Sorry kid.

(Dante sticks out his right hand)

Dante- Say hello to Hades for me!

(Dante's arm turns red and what looks like red steam is coming from his arm. His eyes begin to glow red.)

Dante- Demonic blast!

(A blood red beam fires from the palm of Dante's hand. It hits the demon and disinigrates it. All that's left is a puddle of blood.)

Dante- Well…that was fun.

Isabel- I told you not to use it. It wastes a lot of your energy..

Dante- I could not help it I was pissed.

Isabel- Whatever. Return to base.

Dante- Right. Dante out.

(Dante takes the elevator down and walks outside. He only gets a few feet before he hears a loud roar.)

Dante- What the hell was that…

Isabel- Dante do you feel that?

Dante- Yes what a huge power…were is it coming from.

Isabel- From below the tower…oh no Dante run!

Dante- Why?

(The roar gets louder)

Isabel- Run!

Dante- Okay!

(Dante begins to run. The ground below the tower explodes in a giant ball of red light. Pieces of the tower fly in every direction. Dante is knocked down by the force of the blast. He gets up quickly as a giant metal beam almost cuts him in half. Something begins to fly out of the crater.)

(It roars)

(Fire shoots out of the crater)

Dante- What the hell is that Isabel?

Isabel- It cant be…ohh my god its Mammon!

Dante- Mammon who is that?

Isabel- The son of Hades you idiot!

Dante- But I thought the agreement said…

Isabel- Looks like they don't care anymore. Dante get out of there!

Dante- I can take it.

Isabel- No you fool!

(Dante shuts off his communicator)

Dante- You should have stayed in hell Mammon! Now die!

(Dante fires his guns like mad but the bullets bounce right off Mammon like there is some sort of barrier protecting him)

Dante- What? Your kidding!

(Mammon lets out a large roar. He then sticks out his right arm and shoots a giant blood red beam.)

Dante- Shit!

(It hits Dante dead on. It blasts him back hundreds of feet through a building. A normal human would have been dead but Dante's different.)

(Dante pass's out)

Mammon- (laughs and says in a low and growlish voice) Fool…

End Of Chapter 1

Coming Later Chapter 2: Hell On Earth…Everything

Explained


	2. Chapter 2: Hell On EarthEverthing Exp

Demon Hunter Dante

Chapter 2: Hell On Earth…Everything Explained

?- Dante you fool you will never be as strong as me.

Dante- Shut the hell up brother.

?- You will never learn how to use your powers correctly like me and father.

Dante- Shut up!

?- At least my mother was not a mortal.

Dante- My mom was great. You never knew her like I did.

?- She was weak I proved that when I killed her.

Dante- What! Mom died in a accident father told me.

?- That was a lie. He did not want you to know. He ordered me to kill her.

Dante- No! It can't be true

?- She screamed and begged for me not to kill her. She even dared to say if you were here you would stop me. It was hilarious.

Dante- You…You bastard ill kill you!

?- Fool!

(Dante's brother fires a beam at Dante)

(Dante wakes up)

Dante- (Breathing Heavily)

Isabel- Your up! You were having a nightmare.

Dante- Were am I?

Isabel- Your at the hospital you have been here for a week.

Dante- Damn…what happened to Mammon?

Isabel- He disappeared somewhere to the north. I don't know his exact location as of now.

Dante- Damn…im sorry I failed.

Isabel- Its okay you weren't ready for him yet.

Dante- I need to get stronger.

Isabel- Don't worry you will in time…Dante what's wrong?

Dante- My mother…

Isabel- So that's what you were dreaming about.

(You see Dante is what you would call a half demon. His mother Anya was a human and his father Orgus was a powerful demon. A very powerful demon who almost wiped out the entire human race until he was defeated one day by a man named Ova. Ova was a mysterious man that was blessed by God himself and given powerful abilities. But Ova was turned to stone and taken to hell by Hades. No one knows why they took Ova but it cant be good.)

Dante- Isabel I have a question. What happened about the agreement?

Isabel- I don't know but now that they broke the agreement we are going to be busy.

(Up till 200 years ago demons and angels roamed the earth. Humans were slaves. But God had enough of the bloodshed between the demons and the angels so he confronted Hades and they fought. God won so Hades promised he would let the humans roam the earth and the demons would stay in hell as long as the angels stayed in heaven. This lasted for 200 years but now it seems that Hades has broken the promise by sending his son Mammon to the surface.)

Dante- Well were should we start.

Isabel- We should find your brother.

(Dante's step brother Alucard is a full demon. Orgus cheated on Anya with a vampire demon named Gale. Alucard hates his Step brother and hopes to kill him one day.)

Dante- Step brother!...why would we need him.

Isabel- Well he is one of Hades best. He would surly know something.

Dante- I will find him but he probably wont tell me anything. He will just try to kill me.

Isabel- Probably but you must try.

Dante- Do you think you can find him with your tracking device.

Isabel- Yes give me a minute.

(Dante waits for about 5 minutes. Isabel finds him.)

Isabel- Found him!

Dante- Were is he.

Isabel- Oh no…he's at the Tokyo nuclear power plant.

Dante- What would he be doing there!

Isabel- If he causes a nuclear explosion it could wipe out all of Tokyo…you got to stop him from whatever he is doing…can you move?

Dante- Ya im fine. I will be back. Wait for me at the hideout.

Isabel- Okay…be careful.

Dante- I will.

End OF Chapter 2

Coming Later Chapter 3: Alucard's Anger


	3. Chapter 3: Alucard's Anger

Demon Hunter Dante

Chapter 3: Alucard's Anger

(Dante rides his motorcycle to the nuculer power plant. When he arrived there was no resistence just an eerie silence.)

Dante- Must be somewhere inside…

(Dante walks inside. All the power plants guards were missing.)

Dante- this is odd…were is everyone?

(Dante begins to walk around the plant until he comes to a giant room. The nuclear core was there)

Dante- Alucard show yourself!

(Dante heir's a noise above him. He almost got stabbed in the head by a strange looking man with red and black hair…it was Alucard.)

Alucard- Careless as ever brother.

Dante- Alucard!

Alucard- (Laughs)

Dante- I wont let you destroy the city. I know Hades wants you too!

Alucard- (Laughs) Hades! He did not tell me to do that! I'm doing this on my own free will!

Dante- But why!

Alucard- I need a mass amount of blood to revive "him".

Dante- Revive who?

Alucard-Wouldn't you like to know brother.

Dante- You know the nuclear explosion would disinigrate everyone there would be no blood left.

Alucard- …Perhaps your right. Well then I will have to kill everyone myself. And ill start with you little brother.

Dante- Id like to see you try I have become much stronger.

Alucard- So have I…enguard!

( Alucard zooms at Dante with his sword. Dante pulls out his sword and blocks as Alucard wildly swings his sword.)

Dante- (While blocking) So Alucard how is that arm of yours

Alucard- (While attacking) (Laughs) I should thank you for what you did. I am finally getting used to it. Want to see.

(Alucard stops attacking jumps backwards and rips off the oversized part of his shirt off his left arm to expose his arm.)

Dante- Its grew…

(Alucard left arm was horribly mutated there were three tentacles were the fingers should be. There were spikes coming out of his arm too.)

Alucard- So do you like what you caused.

Dante- (has a flashback)

Alucard- Dante! What are you doing in fathers supplies!

Dante- I'm looking for something.

Alucard- I'm going to have to punish you. Cause if I don't father will and that will be much worse.

Dante- Stay away from me!

(Alucard walks over to Dante and begins to choke him with his left arm.)

Dante- (Choking) Stop it!

(Dante reach's for a strange looking needle attached to a tube full of some weird purple liquid.)

Alucard- What are you doing!

(Dante stabs Alucard with the needle in his left arm. The liquid begins to go inside Alucard.)

Alucard- (Lets go of Dante) Ahh! What have you done!

(Alucard's arm rips open in places. His hand begins to transform. Some of his fingers fall off. And tentacles appeared. Blood shoots everywhere.)

Alucard- (Screams)

(Dante runs)

Alucard- When I catch you…(Screams)…i'm going to kill you!

(End of flashback)

Dante- You got what you deserved!

Alucard- That was the last time I saw you. And now you're here. I told you I would kill you and I plan on doing that now…Guard!

(Alucard begins to attack with his sword again. Dante swings back. There swords clash for awhile. Alucard's tentacle's lash out at Dante and knock him across the room.)

Dante- Cheating son of a bitch!

Alucard- (Laughs)

(Alucard's tentacles extend out to Dante and attack wildly. Dante dodges them. The tentacles attacks are so strong that they are leaving holes wherever they hit. Dante runs around the room. The tentacles chase him. One finally catch's up to him and grabs him. It retracts back to Alucard.)

Alucard- I'm going to enjoy crushing you to a pulp.

Dante- I don't think so!

(Dante struggles with all of his might and manages to get free.)

Dante- (Screams)

(Dante takes out his sword and cuts off one of Alucard's tentacles.)

Dante- (Laughs)

Alucard- You know the good thing about these tentacles?

Dante- What?

(In a burst of blood another tentacle appears were the old one was.)

Alucard- They grow back!

Dante- Shit!

Alucard- Lets end this now!

(Like what happened to Dante earlier in his first fight begins happening to Alucard but a little different. Alucard's arm turns black with black steam pouring down it. His eyes begin to turn pitch black.)

Alucard- This is how its done brother. Demonic blast!

(A black beam shoots out of alucard's right hand.)

Dante- I don't think so. Demonic blast!

(Dante powers up and fires his demonic blast as well.)

Alucard- Fool you think yours is more powerful!

(The beams both hit each other. They crash for a while. Then Dante's beam begins to overpower Alucard's.)

Alucard- What!

Dante- DIE!

(Dante's beam hits Alucard and sends him flying through the power plants walls.)

Alucard- Its not over Dante ill be back I promise!

(Alucard disappears and so does the beam)

Dante- Is he dead…no that could not kill him.

(Dante gets on his motorcycle and begins to ride back to the hideout. On the way he contacts Isabel.)

Dante- Isabel this is Dante.

Isabel- Dante your okay! Great did you find anything out.

Dante- (Laughs) I never really got to that point with him. But I did find out he's trying to resurrect someone but to do that he will need a lot of blood to do it.

Isabel- Revive who?

Dante- I don't know…but I hope its not who I think it is.

Isabel- At least your okay…well get back to the hideout I have something to tell you.

Dante- Right…Dante out.

End Of Chapter 3

Coming Later Chapter 4: Demons In Town


	4. Chapter 4: Demon's In Town

Demon Hunter Dante

Chapter 4: Demons In Town

(Halfway there Dante runs into some trouble)

(An explosion is heard in the distance)

Dante- What the hell?

(Dante goes to were the explosion was. It was a old hospital. A small demon runs out of the hospital. Dante gets off his motorcycle and runs over to the demon and picks it up by its throat.)

Dante- Why are you attacking this place!

Demon- (Laughs) Me no talk!

(Dante begins to choke it)

Dante- If you don't tell me I'll kill you.

Demon- (Choking) Okay okay! I talk just no kill. We dent to recover artifact that be underground hospital.

Dante- Artifact? What kind of artifact? And who and what's it for!

Demon- It be a holy artifact. It for Hades

Dante- Hades! What would he need a holy artifact for!

Demon- Me no know but commander Graldo knows.

Dante- Thanks.

(Dante takes his gun and blows off the demons head.)

(Dante walks inside and see's that the demons blasted a hole to get under the hospital.)

Dante- Isabel I'll be late I got to take car of something first.

Isabel- What?

(Dante explains it to her)

Isabel- Okay but hurry up and watch your back.

Dante- I will. Dante out.

(Dante jumps down the hole)

Dante- Shit this is deeper then I thought!

(Dante hits the ground and falls)

Dante-Oww!

(Dante gets back up and hears noises behind him. Dante pulls out his guns and fires all of his bullets in both guns. He killed five demons)

Dante- Bastards think they can sneak up on me.

(Dante reloads his guns)

Dante- Time to find this Graldo!

Isabel- Did you say Graldo!

Dante- (While jumping out of fright) Damnit don't do that you scared me…yes I said Graldo.

Isabel- Don't underestimate him. He is a class B commander demon so he wont be alone.

Dante- He cant be that strong. Dante out.

(Dante begins to walk through the long tunnel system underground while killing a few weak demons on the way.)

(Dante makes his way further till he gets to a huge room. There must be at least 100 demons and one huge demon…Graldo)

Dante- Graldo hand over the artifact.

Graldo- (While Drooling) You want this then you will have to kill me…and my demons.

Dante- Ill take them all and then ill kill you!

Graldo- I would like to see you try. Demons attack!

(100 demons snarling and screaming begin to race towards Dante. Dante fires off 12 rounds from his guns and kills 13 demons. He reloads and puts his guns back and pulls out his sword)

Dante- (Screaming) Bring it on!

(The remaining 87 demons surround Dante and attack. One by one Dante cuts them down. A few manage to cut Dante's arm and stomach. Dante mows the rest of them down

Dante- (Heavy breathing) See…piece of cake.

Graldo- …Bastard you killed all of my demons…who are you!

Dante- I am Dante the demon hunter.

Graldo- ! You are Dante son of Orgus and brother Of Alucard!

Dante- Ya so?

Graldo- Your stronger then your brother said you were. And to think your only a half demon.

Dante- So I am a half demon. I'm still going to kill you and all who stand in my way.

Graldo- (Laughs)

Dante- Hey Graldo why does Hades need the artifact

Graldo- (Laughs) I wont tell you that!

Dante- Then its time for you to die.

Graldo- You…you cant beat me!

Dante- Only one way to find out!

(Dante charges at Graldo)

Graldo- Fool a head on attack! I'll crush you!

(Dante jumps and is about to slice Graldo's head. But Graldo's right fist comes out of nowhere and sends Dante flying across the room into a wall.)

Dante- (Spits out blood) Damn he's stronger and faster then I thought…what!

(Graldo charged at Dante so fast Dante did not have time to react. Graldo rams Dante then quickly as he rammed him he grabbed Dante and threw him across to the other side of the room)

Dante- (Blood comes out of his mouth and he is bleeding all over) D…Damn Isabel he is too powerful.

Isabel- I have an idea how to make you stronger.

Dante- Hurry tell me!

(Graldo laughs)

Isabel- You know how you do your demonic blast. Well try to transfer that energy to your body and if that works you will be much stronger and faster but you might not be able to use your demonic blast afterwords.

Dante- Ill try. Dante out.

(Dante's arm glows red. Steam comes off it and his eyes begin to glow red.)

Dante- Here we go…(Screams)

(A red aura appears around Dante. He is filled with power)

Graldo-Wha…wha…what is this power…it…its incredible…I must kill him now!

(Graldo charges at Dante at blinding speed and rams were Dante is…or were he was.)

Graldo- What! Were is he!

Dante- Above you!

Graldo- What!

(Dante's sword and guns were also infused with power. Dante pulls out his sword and slash's Graldo 15 times then cuts his head off.)

(Dante powers down)

Dante- (Grabs the artifact off the ground) I should take this to Isabel maybe she can analyze it.

(Dante walks back and climbs out the hole. Dante leaves the hospital)

Dante- Artifact recovered.

Isabel- Good bring it back I'll analyze it. And I still need to tell you something very important.

Dante- Okay. Dante out.

End Of Chapter 4

Coming Later Chapter 5: The Artifact. Mammon's Army In Kyoto


End file.
